Thank You
by xxBTGXX
Summary: After all the final battles, all the pain and heartache, a happy ending is in store at last. But it may not be in the way we always expect or want.


He watched his friend reunite with all of them, remembering their faces, seeing their sacrifices, their heartaches, their joys. They all cried and smiled together and he watched with a small smile of his own, when something caught the corner of his eye. He turned and saw someone in the distance. Her short, dark hair swayed in the light breeze and her large blue eyes were sad. She had a ghost of a smile on her lips as she observed the scene before her. His mind flashed. He grunted and raised a hand to his eyes. She seemed to have sensed him watching her, for her eyes broke away from the reunion and fixed on him, the dark blue irises- so like his friend's- piercing his very soul. His mind flashed again as her lips turned up in a gentle, remorseful smile.

 _'You're the real sham!'_

 _'So, do you hate me for taking your friend away from you?'_

 _'Please! You have to stop him!'_

 _'Thank you… Riku.'_

His eyes widened and he looked back to her. She seemed unable to move, rooted to the spot in the sand where the waves barely rolled over her feet. She didn't release his gaze. He made his way slowly to her, feeling as if he were in a daze.

"Xion…" The name left his lips quietly, unsurely. Her smile grew a bit, but was still sad and lonely.

"Riku." Her voice was so familiar, yet so distant. As if she had only been a dream. He instantly grew confused.

"Why aren't you…?" He didn't know how to phrase the question or really even what it was he was trying to ask. She gave a soft, sad laugh and smiled at him again. Her eyes seemed so tired.

"I guess a puppet is still a puppet after everything." He felt his heart sink as she moved her heavy eyes over to the group, coming to rest on Sora and Roxas. He saw the longing in her face, heard it in her voice as she explained, "They… won't remember me. I didn't have a heart to save." She shrugged, smiling at him sadly again. He was about to argue, to disagree, but something in her look and tone made him hold back. She continued, "I'm only here now…because of you." She turned her eyes to his surprised ones and gave that same sad smile.

"Me?" The only thing he could think to ask. She gave a small shrug and answered quietly,

"Your memories of me are the only ones not… tainted, not disconnected." He wasn't sure if that made any sense, but he found it really wasn't that important.

" Thank you, Riku." He came back from his thoughts at those words. Her smile was a bit less sad this time. "I know now just how kindly and gently you treated me. So… thank you."

The laughter drew both their gazes as Sora and Roxas embraced each other and the others shared stories and experiences. He almost felt her shaky sigh instead of hearing it. It rattled his bones and caused his heart to ache. He almost couldn't bear to look at her. But he did and her bright, radiant smile made his heart skip a couple beats. Her eyes shone with unshed tears as she turned to him again, her voice soft but heavy,

"I love them so much."

"I'm sorry." He said without meaning to, but he truly meant it. The pain was supposed to be over, the suffering done. He supposed that's just not the way things always worked. Her skin began to glow softly, like the embers of a dying fire. His stomach turned over.

"Where-?" He swallowed against the lump in his throat. She gave him a knowing look.

"I'm not really sure, to be honest. What happens when a fake dies?" The words pierced his soul as his Replica's face, disappearing into the darkness, flashed through his mind. But this time, different words came to him.

"You are _not_ a fake, " Her eyes snapped to his, wide with surprise. But he firmly continued, "The things you feel, the bonds you had… they were more real than anything, Xion." She blinked back the tears that came again.

Small orbs of light began to drift from her up into the sky, fading into the air like candles being blown out. She smiled, genuinely smiled, at him as tears rolled down her cheeks. She was leaving, this time for good.

She came forward and he reached for her. For a brief instant, their hands made solid contact and he felt her squeeze his fingers, saying everything left unsaid.

"Take care of them." The voice came on the breeze and he felt her finally slip away.

"Always."


End file.
